Reverse Treatment
by CSFlinxStalker
Summary: Sometimes, it's not just the patient who needs healing. Spoilers for Chapters 293-295. Fem!Gokudera x Yamamoto/ 80Fem!59. Oneshot. Genderbending yay.


Haha, back again. This probably isn't the right time to toy with some 59!genderbending, but ah well, I'm doing it anyways. Agh got no satisfaction from this week's chapter, so I needed to write some fluff to cheer me up. XD Enjoy!

* * *

"…nggghhh…"

"Agh!"

Gokudera sleepily bolted upright from her slumped position near the bed and sat up in her chair. In the bed next to her, Yamamoto was just waking up again. He slowly opened his eyes and took in her disheveled appearance. He could tell by her messy hair that she had leaned her face and upper body on the space on the bed next to his head to sleep.

"How're you feeling, baseball idiot?" Gokudera mumbled, her eyes still glazed with sleep. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock. "Damn, 1 o' clock already?"

The storm guardian brushed some of the boy's messy hair out of his face, fingers lingering over his forehead. They were calloused, but they felt right, tracing over the surface of his skin. Yamamoto managed a small smile.

"Same as yesterday, you know? Thanks for sticking with me again."

"Tenth's busy but worried. Someone has to watch out for you; how else can you manage?"

It has been some time since the inheritance ceremony. How long, Gokudera lost track. Yamamoto since then has healed, but as doctors predicted, he has yet to regain feeling and movement in his lower body, if he is even ever to. They permitted him to stay in bed at home and wait if any miracles happen.

'_Bastards,'_ Gokudera thought at the time, clenching her jaw. _'You say that as if he's never going to get up again.' _

Gokudera has been taking care of Yamamoto since he came home. Tsuyoshi had the shop to run, even though he was worried to death about his son. Tsuna was really worried as well, remembering the time that the rain guardian almost jumped off the school roof from a broken arm. Gokudera remembered that as well, and volunteered herself as the caretaker for him.

"It's summer anyway, and I can let you know about everything that he's doing. Don't worry Tenth!" She smiled widely for her boss. "You need to finish lessons from the Ninth this summer."

Back to the present, Yamamoto was watching the silver-haired girl hovering over him. Both grew silent for the moment. It stretched on and on, before the storm guardian stood up, Yamamoto frowning slightly from the loss of her warm touch.

"I need to go take a shower and get you lunch." She muttered.

His eyes traced over her retreating figure as she walked. The door closed behind her and Yamamoto sighed and frowned.

-Horriblepagebreakthatwon'toccursoI'mtypingthis-

"You dad made some sushi." The bomber balanced a tray of food with one hand and her jacket and shirt in the other, leaving her wearing a loose red tank-top over a black one. Uri's ring dangled around her neck on a chain. Gokudera's dripping silver hair was tied up. She looked up at Yamamoto and stopped.

The other had removed his shirt, changing it for another that she had laid out on his bed. Yamamoto had the shirt halfway on, revealing his stomach.

And the horrible scar left behind.

He noticed her eyes cringe and close at the sight of his skin. She turned away, gently putting down her clothes and the tray on a table, muttering "…Sorry."

Gokudera was there with Ryohei when they found him. Every detail of that scene was etched into the back of her eyelids when she first saw him lying there in a pool of his own blood. She delivered the news to the Tenth, voice trembling and breaking. She didn't cry.

But the bottled feelings built up. Gokudera was pissed as hell then.

"…Goku-chan? ...Gokudera?"

She snapped back to reality from her memories and realized she was shaking. She looked back at Yamamoto and saw that the scar was once again hidden. She carried the tray of food again and sat down next to him. The Italian stared at him for a long time with an unidentifiable expression on her face.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Gokudera asked again.

With a clang the tray of food spilled to the floor as Yamamoto pulled the girl into a tight embrace. He settled his head on top of hers, with her ear pressing to his throat. Gokudera could hear his pulse soaring in his vein. It sounded so different from the one that refused to die out that night. His throat vibrated as he laughed his normal laugh – his happy laugh.

"You're here taking care of me, of course I'm fine!" He pulled her back to look at her stunning green eyes. Smiling from ear to ear, he placed one hand on her cheek, stroking it with his calloused thumb. Gokudera blushed madly, mouth open wide but no words coming out. Yamamoto's smile softened.

"Ne, Haya-chan, how about you? Are you fine now?" He smiled again.

"…You fucking idiot. Who said you could use my first name like that?" The bomber grasped his hand and pulled it down to hold between her hands in her lap. She looked away again. He laid back down.

"You scared the fucking shit out of me, you know?" Their gazes met. "I mean it. What were you thinking, letting your guard down like that?" Gokudera suddenly stood up, shouting. "If me and stupid Turf Top didn't find you in time…!" She rushed right next to his bed with her hand clenched in the air.

Yamamoto's eyes widened when the storm guardian's fist drove into the pillow right beside his head. His eyes trailed up from her arm up to her face. Green, watery pools of anger stared back at him. The Italian then leaned her forehead gently down to touch his, her eyes closed.

"I-I…I…" She bit her lip, backing up just a little to look at his eyes again.

Yamamoto leaned up to her face, lips ghosting over hers.

"It's okay…" He whispered against her lips before pressing his mouth softly onto hers.

If there was anything in Gokudera's mind at that moment, it was completely erased. Her brain completely short-circuited.

She then realized she should be making a reaction when Yamamoto's fingers pulled through her hair, the ponytail coming undone. Gokudera strongly pressed against him, her fist relaxing and moving to cup the back of his head. The taste of smoke and spice entered his senses. The swordsman under her formed a smile into the kiss that could have rivaled Bel's when he felt her return it.

"Shut up." She muttered against his lips before breaking contact.

Yamamoto was giving her a sheepish smile. Gokudera was still red in the face, trying to regain her breath. Her hair was a mess, and she just realized that at some point she moved to straddle his hips with her legs. Yamamoto's hand was firm on her shoulder where the straps of her tank tops slipped down.

"Hey-!" The bomber opened her mouth to say something but was pulled to lie down next to her patient facing away. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and lips pressed against her naked shoulder.

"Ne, Haya-chan. You okay now?" Yamamoto mumbled into her shoulder. The girl awkwardly pulled her arm back and bopped him on the head with a fist.

He just laughed.

"You stupid idiot…" She mumbled, bringing her hands back to place them over his.

Yamamoto grinned into her pale skin. "Love you too, Hayato."

* * *

Augh I'm so sorry this is ooc. OTL. This is what happens when you have Rolling Girl by Akiakane on repeat after you read the recent chapters. Anyways, working on a BelFran oneshot, but I think this is it for now, unless the next chapter makes me want to write even more 8059 haha.


End file.
